


Late Nights

by snowyseas



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, BL, Food, Lemons, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Yaoi, blowjob, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyseas/pseuds/snowyseas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru has been busy at work a lot, and Makoto has been feeling very lonely. The two share a rough time in the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I got really inspired. Rough sex. :--)

The hallway behind the front door was dark. I kept my hand on the doorknob, listening for any traces of Makoto. Maybe he fell asleep, I thought. There was a faint light coming from the top of the stairs. I walked up the steps with care, trying to adapt to the silence of our home. _Am I really home that late?_ I asked myself.

When I peeked through the door, what I saw made me smile.

Makoto was splayed on the bed, shirtless, a tub of ice cream and chocolate syrup beside him. A box of tissues laid on his other side, and his face reflected the glow from the television. I had to hold back a chuckle.

“Makoto?”

“Haru! Welcome home,” he jolted before sitting up, my favorite smile on his face.

“What are you doing?”

“Ah. Um, well, you were taking a while to come home… So I put on some… TV,” he replied, embarrassed.

I turned to look towards the television, and felt my cheeks flush. Certainly, Makoto was watching television. The program that he was watching certainly wasn’t a program, but rather, it was a home video. Of us having sex.

“TV, huh?”

“I… you’ve been really busy lately.”

“What were you planning, watching this while I wasn’t here?”

Makoto blushed. He reached for the remote to turn off the television, before standing up and walking over to me. He rubbed the back of his neck, and he smelled of chocolate (a given). I wanted to laugh. _What a dork_ , I thought.

“Did you really miss me that much?” I asked as I rested my hands on his shoulders.

“Hmm. You’ve been coming home at night and going straight to bed. You know that’s not our routine.”

I kissed his nose.

“I’m sorry. I’ll be more active next time.”

Makoto’s eyes ran over me -- still in my suit -- before he pulled me in closer. My heart thumped in my chest before Makoto’s hands roamed to my stomach, teasingly unbuckling my belt. He kissed the apples of my cheeks, and his lips lingered, making me sigh.

“W-wait,” I said.

“What?”

“Let me.. let me have a quick bath.”

“Haru, you’ll take forever,” Makoto whispered as he pressed his palm to my growing erection. I shivered.

“No, no. I’ll be quick. If I’m not out in five minutes, you can come inside --”

“Okay,” he gave me a rough kiss, almost pushing me back a little.

Makoto sat on the bed and turned the television on again, knowing fully well that I was watching him. I began to slowly undress myself in front of him, teasing him a little. He watched me from the corner of his eye, but he didn’t let me enjoy his reactions. His eyes stayed glued to my face, before moving downwards to my stomach, then to my erection that I had just freed.

“Don’t take too long,” he coos as he settles in, his eyes moving towards the video on screen.

* * *

 The bathwater is warm against my skin, and I revel in it as much as I can in the next five minutes. I hastily shampooed my hair, brushed my teeth, and rubbed soap all over my body. I was impatient, it was true, but when it came to sex, Makoto was the one who was more impatient. I reminisced to the first time that he and I made love, and all the times that he fucked me roughly after that. Makoto was gentle, and the more I fell in love with that side of him, the more I yearned for his aggressive side during sex.

Not like he didn’t know that.

The bedroom was silent, even from the bathroom. I couldn’t hear the television, which made me feel slightly embarrassed, knowing what Makoto had put on. I dried my hair with the towel on the rack and threw on a pair of boxers. I always kept spare ones below the sink, just in case.

I opened the door to find that the lights in the bedroom were on, but Makoto was not lying on the bed. The sheets were in a slight disarray, and the tub of ice cream and chocolate syrup lay on the nightstand beside the bed. I scrunched my nose, feeling just slightly frustrated. That is, until I felt Makoto’s arms encircle me at my waist.

“Are you sure you want to keep those on?” he whispered as he kissed the area right beneath my ear.

“Mako--”

Before I could turn around to kiss him, he pushed me onto the bed. Without wasting any time, he hovered his body over mine and gnashed our lips together. He growled in the back of his throat when I attempted to palm him through his own boxers. His own hand moved to grab my wrist, and he pulled it to above my head, pinning me there. He pulled away to hastily speak.

“If you’re not a good boy, I won’t let you come.” I heard the smile in his voice, and even though we both knew he eventually would let me come, I still panted and let out a groan to let him know I understood.

He continued ravaging my lips, sucking and nibbling, eventually causing me to part my lips. His tongue slipped inside, slowly at first, tentatively licking at my tongue. When I groaned softly, his pressed his mouth harder to mine and sucked on my tongue. The sensation caused shivers to spread throughout my body, making my erection full-blown and hard. I couldn’t remember the last time I keened at his touch.

As soon as the shivers came, Makoto pulled himself away from me, panting. The light in his eyes made my heart skip a beat, and I could feel the precome at the tip of my erection. He raised the other hand that laid at my side and brought it up over my head as well, and with just one hand, he held both of mine in place. It was driving me nuts, but I reminded myself to breathe.

Without a word, Makoto reached over to where the nightstand was, and grabbed my necktie. When did he…? I thought. He grinned as he kissed my lips again, and I felt a tight knot being tied around my wrists. I groaned when I felt the cool metal of the head of our bed against my skin. Sometimes, Makoto was truly a monster.

“Do you remember when I told you not to touch yourself while I kissed you all over?” he husked.

“Mm.”

“Do you remember how hard you came because of that?”

My member jolted at his words and I wanted to bury my face in his chest. When it came down to it, people always used to tell us that I was a tease, with the way I was stripping everywhere. Little did they know that Makoto was actually the one who teased me to no end.

Makoto planted soft kisses along my body, stopping at my stomach to bite and suck. I squirmed. His hands held my legs in place as he tongued the inside of my boxers just slightly, dragging his mouth across my hip bones. At the sight, my erection leaked some more with precome. Makoto stopped, becoming well aware of this. He leaned over me again, to the nightstand, and he held the bottle of chocolate syrup in his hand. My eyes widened.

Before I could say anything, Makoto splurted a heavy amount of chocolate on my chest and on my stomach. He stared at my body, now quivering, and smiled. When I thought he was done, he kissed my lips, a silent invitation to have me open my mouth. I willingly obliged, and the taste of chocolate from the bottle touched my tongue. I tried hard not to laugh, but I heard Makoto chuckle. I heard a clap, from the bottle’s cap being capped shut, and Makoto’s tongue was dancing with mine once again. No other part of him was touching me, and it did wonders to my body.

I felt Makoto reach over once again, and I wondered what it was this time. My erection twitched at the recollection that Makoto had his bowl of ice cream on that nightstand, along with my necktie and the bottle of chocolate syrup.

I jolted when Makoto placed a significant amount of ice cream onto my stomach, and the sound I released from my mouth sounded similar to the formation of his name. Makoto kissed my lips softly, before kissing my neck and moving towards the mess he made on my stomach. He pressed light kisses at first, giving me time to breathe. Just as I thought the spinning in my head head was gone, Makoto licked and sucked at the chocolate and ice cream against my body. I moaned, not allowing myself to hold back the noises I made, because I knew what it did to Makoto.

His tongue was hot, and with every nibble against my stomach, Makoto’s name left my mouth in pieces. I knew that he enjoyed when I called his name like that, and I remembered that he said it was because it showed how much I needed him.

“Haru,” I heard Makoto call my name, and I allowed my eyes to flutter open.

His mouth was right at the waistband of my boxers, and the sight made my erection leak some more with precome. _What a tease_ , I thought.

“Wait,” I panted.

“Hmm?”

“Your boxers.”

Makoto chuckled and shifted slightly, enough for him to take off his boxers and throw them onto the floor, without removing himself too much from my hip bones. He kissed lightly, his teeth just barely grazing my skin. I mewled.

“Do you want these off?”

Makoto’s mouth was right above my erection, poking through my boxers. I stared at him, wide-eyed, and he grinned. Before I could answer, he nuzzled my erection, avoiding the wet spot that my tip had leaked through. I keened and arched my back, and the necktie tied around my wrists made me buck my hips. Makoto’s hands held my hips to the bed tightly, and it was only then that I realized he had licked off all the chocolate and ice cream from my stomach. I wanted to frown at the fact that there was no longer food for him to lick off.

Makoto flicked his tongue on the wet spot and my mouth released a moan so loud that Makoto placed a gentle peck on my inner thighs, as a sign of an apology for surprising me.

Makoto’s fingers hooked under the waistband of my boxers, and he slowly pulled them off as he kissed the base of my member, purposely avoiding the rest of my length. I groaned and he sighed. I closed my eyes to revel in the feel of his lips against my skin -- sucking, kissing, nibbling. His hands massaged my inner thighs, allowing me to relax. When I opened my eyes just a crack, I saw his hands reach for the bottle of chocolate syrup, his eyes glazed over as he stared at my member. The expression he wore made it seem as though his mouth was watering.

“Makoto.. what are you doing?” I panted.

“Shhh,” he replied, winking.

Without warning, Makoto smeared the chocolate syrup all over my member. It was warmer than I thought, and I arched my back, attempting to deal with the heat my body was wrapped in, causing me to sweat. Makoto’s hands wandered up to my stomach, stroking gently, his voice soothing. I couldn’t make out the words, and I forced myself to tune in.

“...you now.”

“What?” I breathed.

“I said, ‘if only I could take a photo and show it to you now.’”

“We took a video once already, Makoto,” I whispered.

At my reply, Makoto used his tongue to swipe at the head of my erection, and the urge to fuck his mouth was so strong, that I forgot, once again, that there was a necktie tied around my wrists, to the headboard. I almost whimpered at the failed attempt.

“Aren’t we impatient?”

“You.. you were the one who.. you wanted to fuck,” I managed to let out.

“I want to make you beg first,” he whispered.

Makoto didn’t give me any time to answer, as suddenly, a familiar warmth surrounded my dick, and his tongue ran up my shaft slowly, tantalizingly -- teasingly. I felt his saliva and the chocolate syrup drip down my member, and I raised my head to look. Makoto’s eyes made contact with mine as he sucked and mewled with his mouth full, sending vibrations throughout my body, making my hips buck. He merely sucked the tip, and I was a blubbering mess underneath his tongue.

Makoto pulled his mouth off of me and kissed my inner thighs, allowing his lips to graze me. His eyes were filled with a hunger that always made my breath hitch. He planted a kiss to my testicles, and dragged his tongue to my opening. I pulled at the knot around my wrists, once again, forgetting that I was tied to the bed. I groaned, frustrated. Makoto’s face lit up.

The tip of his tongue moved in circles around my entrance, making me pant out of desperation. Makoto’s teasing didn’t end there -- he quickly moved to the first ring of muscle and slowly licked. I let out a noise that sounded like a cry.

“Ma -- ahh!”

He kissed my entrance lightly before sitting up. He moved forward to kiss my lips softly. I sighed, feeling a little bit more relieved that he didn’t continue teasing me. I let him kiss my neck and he left lovebites with his teeth, marking me. The feel of his erection against mine almost sent me over the edge, and just as I thought I would come from the heat, he grabbed us both in one hand. I keened.

“Not yet, Haru,” he whispered, his voice loving. My heart skipped a beat at the change in his demeanor.

With his free hand, he reached underneath the pillow my head laid upon, and he pulled out a small bottle of lube. I wanted to laugh at the fact that Makoto was so prepared, when it dawned on me that he used this very lube to touch himself, on the nights I came home after he was asleep. I had an urge to kiss his lips very, very roughly.

“Cl-closer.”

Makoto paused, but didn’t ask what I meant. He pressed his lips softly to mine, and I bit softly on his bottom lip, pulling him in closer. He hummed, removing his hands from both of us to hold my face. I didn’t have to check a mirror to know that my lips were pink from his kisses.

With one hand, Makoto spread lube all over his member, thumbing his slit and jolting. He lined himself up along my entrance, but his eyes watched my face as he slowly pushed in. I threw my head back and he missed no opportunity to attack my neck. He kissed along my jaw and my Adam’s apple, and he moved farther down to bite my collarbone. Once he was fully inside me, he waited. He planted kisses all over my face and my chest, and my ears. He whispered words of affection, and words of pure, raw lust. I loved Makoto the most when he was like this.

“Move,” I breathed against his ear.

After that, Makoto was not gentle. He pulled himself out so that only his tip was inside me, then rammed back inside, making me splurt out a loud moan. Makoto’s pace did not quicken, and at that, I thrust my hips forward, to pull more of him inside me.

“B-be patient,” he stuttered, his brow knitted together.

He continued going at a slow pace, filling the room with my moans and sighs. Makoto spoke vile words against my ear, his hand slowly stroking my member. If I was loud before, Makoto’s hand jacking me off, and his member filling me was making me scream.

“Makoto -- faster,” I whined.

“You’re not being a good boy,” he replied, his voice low.

He stopped moving inside of me, and his hand on my member stilled. My hips bucked, searching for more friction. Makoto waited, his own breathing labored, and I wasn’t sure whether I loved Makoto because he made a mess of me, or whether I loved him because he was so obscene.

“P-please. Makoto. I’m so.. hard..” I whimpered.

“What’s that, Haru?”

I gritted my teeth, knowing that, even with my eyes closed, I knew that Makoto was smiling.

“Please, Makoto. Please. Please fuck me. Please.” I said repetitively.

He gave no warning to when he would start moving, but I saw a zap of white in my vision when he did. He pounded into me, his hands holding onto my legs, as though grabbing on for dear life. Moans and grunts started leaving his lips, and he bit his lip to silence himself. He was only a few centimeters away from my own lips, and as I moved forward, Makoto kissed me, his tongue deliberately rolling inside my mouth teasingly. His hips snapped forward and he hooked my legs over his shoulders. I moaned and he kissed me harder, swallowing all the noises I made with my mouth.

My wrists had marks on them from the necktie. I pulled my wrists, attempting to somehow break free. Makoto’s hands reach above my head and he undoes the knot easily. As soon as the necktie falls away, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him impossibly closer against me. At the feel of my hands in his hair, he angled his hips and thrust forward, hitting the very spot that made me a blubbering mess. Makoto loved me the most like this.

I screamed into his mouth as I felt myself come, the hot liquid hitting my stomach as well as Makoto’s. My body went limp, and it took only a few more seconds before Makoto spilled himself inside of me, emitting a long moan, my name on the tip of his tongue. He collapsed on top of me, panting. I stroked the back of his neck as I kissed along his neck and his jaw. He told me he loved me, and I hummed in response. He rolled over and pulled me against him, his eyes filled with a happiness that never seemed to fade each time he saw me.

“That was…”

“Yeah.”

“Did I hurt you?”

“Only a little. But it’s okay.”

“Are you sure? Haru, I can get --”

“It’s okay. We needed a rough fuck,” I smiled as I kissed his nose.

“Only you can say the words ‘rough fuck’ and be completely affectionate about it.”

I snuggled closer against him, smiling. He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. We laid there for a few hours, talking and laughing. Makoto’s face was flushed when I told him I loved him. He told me it was because I hardly expressed affection. I hummed at that, knowing he was right. He moved lower so that his head pressed against my chest. His hands wandered to my hips and his arms looped around me. He whispered words of love. I kissed his hair.

Makoto fell asleep in my arms, his face buried in my chest. His breathing was steady, and I watched his chest rise and fall. I pulled him tighter against me, and I smiled at the noise he made. I pulled the blanket over the both of us and turned out the light on the nightstand. Makoto’s breathing in the dark soothed me, and eventually, my eyes fluttered closed, the feel of Makoto against my body providing me with comfort and safety, particularly on late nights such as this one.

 


End file.
